


Touch Up

by Skylark, Swiftling (Skylark)



Series: SASO 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Present Tense, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Swiftling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin looks up. There's a contour brush held between his lips, so his retort is relegated to an unimpressed lift of one eyebrow. Makoto winces a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1296691#cmt1296691): "underwear model makoto + makeup artist rin." [Title credit](https://youtu.be/RiwCWwekbsc).

"Is it really necessary to...."  
  
Rin looks up. There's a contour brush held between his lips, so his retort is relegated to an unimpressed lift of one eyebrow. Makoto winces a little.  
  
"I'm not trying to second guess you or anything. I know you're good at your job."  
  
Rin huffs a sigh through his nose and pulls the brush from his mouth. "I'm  _really_  good at my job," he says. "I know everyone's used to Photoshop these days, but the effects of makeup look more natural and lay a foundation for the graphic designer to build upon. This would be over a lot faster if you just held still."  
  
"But—"   
  
Rin ignores him, popping the spare brush back into his mouth and dipping the brush he's currently using back into the pressed powder. A few quick strokes to color the brush, and then he's dusting shadow between the dips of Makoto's impressive six-pack. The skin beneath the brush jumps and twists, and Rin pulls back with a harassed sigh.  
  
Above him, Makoto is laughing, his long fingers pressed to his mouth. "I'm sorry, it  _tickles,_ " he gasps.  
  
Rin lightly smacks the tips of his fingers against Makoto's stomach. "Tense these up," he says. "It'll help. I'll be done in a minute."  
  
Makoto obligingly tightens his abdomen and his six-pack stands out even more than before. Rin sighs and goes back to work. He's worked with hundreds of models with beautiful faces and flawless bodies, but even he has to notice that Makoto is a cut above the rest. His shoulders are broad; his muscles flex enticingly below his skin as he moves; his legs are long, and his calves are  _perfect_.  
  
On top of that, Rin thinks as he sweeps highlights onto his muscles, ignoring the way Makoto's skin shivers and the stifled giggling above his head, this model is  _adorable._  He bowed to Rin when they were introduced, which almost no model did anymore, and trips over himself to follow Rin's brisk instructions.  
  
"Are you new?" Rin asks, putting his tools away and picking up new ones. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
Makoto glances down. "Oh, um, not exactly," he says. "I've worked for other brands, but I've never done...underwear before."  
  
"You'll be great," Rin says. "You're gorgeous."  
  
The words fall from his mouth automatically, a stock compliment given to puff up the fragile egos of the models he works with. Makoto stills, though, and when Rin gets to his feet he can see that Makoto is  _blushing._  
  
"Th-thank you," he says softly, as if no one has never told him that before.  
  
Rin sighs, thinks  _Adorable_  a little irritably, and then brushes liquid foundation onto his cheek. Makoto flinches once but then eases; this is something he's used to, then.  
  
Rin smooths the makeup across his straight nose and clear forehead, blends it into the soft skin below his jawline, and then dusts over it all with powder. He gives it a second to set while he puts his foundation brush away. "Eyes," he says as a warning.  
  
"Okay," Makoto murmurs back, closing them obediently.  
  
Makoto's eyes are slightly droopy at the corners, giving him a soft, puppy-like expression. Rin highlights them with eyeshadow, and when he says "Open," even he's taken aback by his handiwork. The smoky powder changes Makoto's expression from gentle to sultry.  
  
Rin swallows.  _Maybe not so adorable,_  he grumbles to himself.  
  
"What are you doing later?" he says, brushing bronzer in the apples of his cheeks.  
  
"You mean the shoot? Or after?"  
  
"After," Rin says. "I was—" his voice catches, and he has to clear his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee."  
  
Makoto's shy smile is transformed by the makeup, changes it to something alluring and  _hot._  Rin resists the wild impulse to kiss it off his face. That would ruin all of his hard work, after all.   
  
"I'd love to," Makoto replies, bashful—he's still there underneath all of Rin's work after all.  
  
"Good," Rin says, straightening perhaps a little faster than is strictly necessary. He gives Makoto a clap on the shoulder. "Go break some hearts."  
  
Makoto cocks his head, his smile turned teasing. "Do you say that to everyone?"  
  
"Yeah," Rin says, then grins back. "But I don't mean it very often. Come back when you're done and I'll clean you up."  
  
"See you later," Makoto says, and Rin laughs, surprised by the cleverness of the double meaning.  
  
He watches Makoto's shoulders sway as he walks onto the set and thinks,  _Nice catch._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user [Ricegodess](http://ricegodess.tumblr.com/post/126535151068/some-free-saso-stuff) drew beautiful fanart for this piece [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2427569#cmt2427569) ([imgur mirror](http://i.imgur.com/iD5TLqK.png).)


End file.
